brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
User blog:Trigger Happy the Gremlin/My Opinions On LEGO Star Wars Sets
These will be from 2016, and from most to least favorite. Poe's X-Wing Fighter The poly-bag one, just to let you know. Extremely straight forward build. Very ingenious, though, for centering the cockpit and front of the ship off the rear engine. It all stays together relatively well too. Nothing special in parts. The orange and warm silver bricks stick out on this model, as well as the clear pink cones used for the engines. Imperial Assault Hovertank Don't have this one, but it looks AMAZING! The Hover Tank pilots look nice. Chirrut Imwe has some cool printing, plus a cloth thingy between his hips and torso. He also has a clip on the back to either hold his staff or sniper rifle crossbow thingy. The tank looks awesome, and I see a lot of the pieces are grays with a some on sand yellow and orange thrown in. Eclipse Fighter Don't have this, either, but looks outstanding. Narre features excellent printing across her torso and legs. Her head also does. Dengar is a reason to purchase this set alone. The UCS Super Star Destroyer is really expensive, so this is the easiest way to get him. He has an excellently detailed torso and head. Adding the bandage, a backpack and a sniper rifle, he is an awesome minifigure. The pieces are mainly black and new dark red, and I like it. The speeder bike looks epic, as does Narre's fighter. Kanan's Speeder Bike Don't have this, I only have a set if I mention it instead of mentioning I do not from now on. This set looks like a trove of useful parts. The minifigs have relatively simple printing when compared with today's standards, but regardless I see impressive attention to detail on the combat driver's printed light gray head. The Stormtrooper helmet seems to be the same mold as previous versions, but with a stylized frown printed on the front, true to the show. This has an extremely well designed update for the speeder bike model. It does not match up with Ezra’s speeder bike as seen in the previous Rebels set of this size class, though. AT-ST Walker Love how a lot of the pieces are light and dark gray with a few blue gray and dark sand colored pieces thrown in. With figures, first we have the AT-ST Driver. Good to see more of these as they are a little overlooked as Imperial troopers go. The Rebel Soldier is another nice figure. Baze Malbus is cool, detailed head, the beard is nice, as is scar under his left eye. His torso and leg detailing are excellent and nicely portray the costume in minifigure form. His power pack and pulse rifle are well built and look awesome. The build looks the same as the last AT-ST Walker that was released, but more tidied up. StarScavenger Ultimate, reasons why? Too lazy to list them all. The Ghost The Microfighter BTW. I cannot say I like the minifigure, but I love the build. The model itself looks awesome, this is an extremely unique design for a Starfighter, it actually resembles a character in its own right. The engines look awesome two and the two side ports, look awesome with two non-printed gray Astromech heads on them. A clear Astromech dome is used for the front of the ship, also non-printed. For play features there is a stud launcher on the front of the ship so Hera can do battle with any Imperial Forces that target her ship. Overall this is a fun looking little ship despite the cubic design. Homing Spider Droid The battle Droids are a good addition and extremely common, however, for $30 I would have liked to see a Super Battle Droid thrown in. Yoda and the Clone Trooper are kind of rare, though. The Spider Droid is only seen in Episode III on Felucia and NOT Kashyyyk. Therefore these releases are rather boring. Looks identical to 2013 build but with a six shooter (my favorite LEGO piece) added. On the whole still an awesome design and looks perfect! The addition of the Dwarf Spider Droid is also really good and, unlike the one from Hailfire & Dwarf Spider Droid, includes a transparent piece to hold it up. Nice selection of parts but again rare, except the Yoda head mold. Category:Blog posts